


Endgame

by Sadpoet23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Angst, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadpoet23/pseuds/Sadpoet23
Summary: My version of the ending of the legendary series. No wonder we were reminded of the Void so many times throughout the season. She was to play an important role in completing the story. And she played. In my version. There will be no merged characters (hello to Michael), stupid deaths (you know what I mean) and white flags. Only action, good old rock and a lot of references. Whoever finds everything will receive cookies from the author;) Fasten your seat belts and go. We have work to do.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Endgame

After became known that all people, monsters and even animals had disappeared, Sam Winchester was close to finally losing hope.  
“You can't just give up"- says Jack.  
\- What other options do we have?  
Sam leaves the cafe, slamming the door. Jack tries to follow him, but Dean stops him.  
\- Leave him. He needs to be alone.  
Jack obeyed Dean, although he did not fully agree with him.  
Towards evening, the Impala set off and the guys returned to the bunker. Jack went into his room and Dean stared at Sam.  
“Don't tell me you're giving up, Sam.  
“I'm tired, Dean. Maybe... - words are given to Winchester with difficulty. - we have to admit that we lost. Accept".  
“Damn it, I'll let him enjoy the victory! Nothing has been decided yet. We'll find a way out. Own way. As always.  
\- We have nothing. We've lost everything.  
\- Not all. We have us. And Jack.  
\- Free will team.  
\- Exactly.  
“I let them down, Dean. - Sam's voice trembles. - “They trusted me, and I could not help them.  
Dean walks over to Sam.  
\- This is not your fault.  
\- I stopped you.  
\- And he did the right thing. Chuck wanted everything to be according to his script. But it won't.  
\- And what did it cost us? What do we do now?  
\- What we do best. Fight. For Cas, Eileen, Jody, Donna, Garth. For everyone. But I cannot do this without my brother.  
\- You can.  
\- Yes I can, - Dean admits. - But I do not want.  
Sam, as if remembering something, smiles faintly.  
\- What?  
\- My brother has enough faith for two.  
Dean smiled. Now he remembered too.  
\- Exactly. So are you with me, Sammy?  
\- You know the answer.  
Nothing lost yet.

The brothers are trying to find something in the books. Unsuccessfully. One tome replaces another, until suddenly Jack announces that he sensed something.  
\- I feel someone's presence. Someone is there ... besides us.  
\- Like people?  
\- I dont know.  
\- How do you feel anything at all? I thought your abilities were turned off? - Dean asks, bewildered.  
\- I don’t know. But I feel.  
They decide to check. The road leads them to the church, where the guys meet with Mikhail. He hides from his father and is looking in books for a way to get everything back. All four decide to join forces and try to open Chuck's book of death. Nothing comes out.  
\- I'm sorry.  
Dean and Sam are thinking about what to do next. Dean's phone rings. This is Cas. He is injured and asks for help. Dean runs to open the door, but Thursday's angel isn't on the doorstep.  
\- Hello!  
Lucifer smiles at Winchester. After slamming the door, Dean steps back in shock, but the devil has already entered the bunker.  
\- Is this how old friends are greeted?  
\- You are not our friend. - Sam says with undisguised hatred.  
\- It's easy to fix. Oh, Mikey and you're here! Hey, brother!  
Michael and Jack look at their relative in surprise.  
\- What is he doing here? - Michael asks.  
\- We would also like to know, - Dean replies.  
\- In short, the Empty sent me.  
\- What for? - Sam asks.  
\- After your feathered got to her house and took Death with him, she grew a little bit. He managed to convince her that you can defeat God and finally give her eternal sleep. Only you cannot do without help.  
\- Is that why she sent you? Why should we believe you? - Dean was filled with anger and skepticism, especially after the mention of Cas.  
\- And if I say that I can help you find out how to kill daddy?  
\- How? The book can only be read by Death, and she is dead. - said Sam.  
\- Therefore, I am to you with gifts.  
The devil snaps his fingers and a young girl materializes in front of the guys. She turns out to be the first reaper. After killing her, Lucifer thereby helps the girl rise up the career ladder and become the new Death. After receiving the book, she closes the door in front of the guys, declaring that this is not a group project.  
\- A girl with character, - Lucifer chuckles.  
While Death is reading the book, and Lucifer and Michael are glaring at each other, Dean and Sam leave for the kitchen.  
\- Are we really going to trust Lucifer? - Sam still can't believe what happened.  
\- Sam, we got off the ground for the first time in a long time. I know you are uncomfortable with all this. Me too, believe me. But this is our only clue.  
\- Do you believe in his story about Cas? What did he persuade the Empty to help?  
\- I don’t know, do you?  
Sam considered.  
\- Lucifer can manipulate, not say something, but there ... in the cage, I realized that he does not like to lie. This makes him look like people. Those he hates.  
\- Well, let's hope you're right.

\- Assholes! I opened the book.  
\- And? - Sam asks.  
\- And it's here. Everything you wanted. I know how God will die.  
\- Are you sure? - asks the younger Winchester.  
\- Of course I'm sure. I am Death.  
\- You became Death an hour ago, - Dean remarks.  
The girl opens the book and reads the text:  
Know, in the last chapter, the ending will come for the one who created the beginning.  
And his blood will become his end.  
\- Can't it be simpler? - Dean asks.  
\- My brother and I have to kill him, - Lucifer explains. - That's what it means. Well, Mikey, ready to jump into battle again? Or are you just so brave against me?  
Michael gazes at the devil.  
\- Are you sure you read it? - Sam asks Death.  
\- Absolutely. There can be no mistake. Now, if you don't mind, I'll go. I have a lot of work to do soon.  
And disappears.  
\- She didn't even thank me, - Lucifer says reproachfully.  
\- You and I are not strong enough to cope with father. He is stronger than both of us, - Mikhail concludes.  
\- At the moment, yes, but if we have weapons, the chances will increase.  
\- What kind of weapon are you talking about? - clarifies Dean.  
\- Mikey and I had our own arsenal. Do you remember that spear with which you threw me into hell? - the devil addresses his brother.  
\- It's destroyed, - Dean shakes his head. - Crowley broke it.  
\- I never liked this huckster. Okay, not scary. There is still a blade. And I know that you have it.  
Dean looked alert, and Sam swallowed.  
\- Plus, there's still my spear.  
\- We thought it was gone, - Sam frowned.  
\- Yes, it didn't work with auntie Darkness then, but I was able to hide it later. All you have to do is pick it up and bring it to me. I can't myself, otherwise my dad will sense my presence and our entire operation will come to an end.  
\- Our operation? - Sam is indignant.  
\- Oh, just do not say that you still want to think about something! You don't have many options to twist your nose. More precisely, you don't have them at all.  
\- What do you think? - Dean turns to Michael.  
\- Maybe it will. It's worth a try.  
\- Yeehu! Like the good old days! - Lucifer has fun. - I hope, brother, you haven't rusted for centuries?  
\- Give the address. - from Dean it is noticeable that he became more inspired.  
The devil smiles.

While Dean is packing his bag, Sam takes a moment to discuss the situation with Lucifer.  
\- Are we just going to trust him and leave him alone with Jack?"  
\- He won't be alone. Michael will look after. Plus, I have something for our devil.  
The elder Winchester pulls out the angelic handcuffs.  
\- Come on! Are you seriously? Does the past teach you nothing, guys?  
\- If you really want to be on the team, you have to accept the terms.  
\- To hell with you, literally and figuratively, - the devil obediently stretches his hands forward and allows himself to be fettered.  
Sam is surprised at the devil's meekness. Is this part of some insidious plan? But there is no time for reflection, it's time to move on.  
\- Watch him, - turns to Mikhail Dean and receives a nod in return.  
\- Hey kid, are you okay? - the elder Winchester addresses Jack at last. He did not say a word for the whole time.  
\- Yes, don't worry. I can handle.  
Dean pats the guy on the shoulder and leaves the bunker with his brother.  
\- Well, maybe in a game of cards? - offers Lucifer.  
Michael and Jack exchange glances. These will be difficult hours.

Meanwhile, the new Death summons an assistant.  
\- Hello Eric!  
\- Violet! What's happening?  
\- You've just been promoted.  
Ever since Violet became the new Death, Eric has been granted the status of the first reaper. Everything should go on as usual.  
\- Suddenly.  
\- And I have my first assignment to you.  
\- What?  
\- Find God.

Dean Winchester shakes his head as he approaches his destination.  
\- Yes, he scoffs.  
The brothers stumble upon a devil banner. The one under which Kevin buried the tablet at one time.  
\- How did he even know about this place?  
\- Kevin could have told him, - Sam suggested. - He spent a long time in Hell, and Lucifer in Cas's body often visited there and could use the guy's trust to try to find out something useful for himself.  
\- I still can't forgive myself for such an end for Kevin.  
\- Maybe, if everything works out, we will be able to give him peace.  
\- I really hope for it. Are you ready to dig up the treasure?  
The shovel pierces the ground with a crunch.

\- Why are you so serious? - Lucifer in handcuffs with trepidation built a house of cards. - Everything is going according to plan.  
\- According to your plan. - Michael says.  
\- You don’t like it. I'm not used to following anyone's orders except father's. And where did it take you?  
Pause.  
\- When you finally realize that you shouldn't have hoped for his approval? He always didn't care. On you, on me, on humanity. All of us.  
\- I did it not for his approval, but because I wanted to do the right thing.  
\- Right, is it to betray your brother?  
The degree was heating up.  
\- Doom me to torment. And for whom? These small, hairless monkeys.  
\- Enough.  
\- What? Does it really hurt your eyes?  
Mikhail jumped up from the table and left. The house of cards fell apart.  
\- Well, now there are only the two of us, - the devil looks at Jack.  
\- Why do you need all this?  
\- What are you talking about?  
\- Why are you helping us?  
\- I already told everything.  
\- Now tell the truth.  
Lucifer smiled, but this smile came out sad.  
\- There, in the empty, you see and hear nothing but yourself. I used to think that there is nothing worse than a cage, but when I got there, I realized that they were flowers. At least I wasn't alone there.  
Jack listens carefully to his father.  
\- Nothing is worse, Jack. Much can be experienced, but loneliness, it drives you crazy.  
\- So that's the only reason? Break out of the empty?  
\- Not only. Empty, before letting go of me, told me something. About you.  
\- About me? - Jack frowned.  
The devil nodded.  
\- You can feel it? Such changes are hard to ignore.  
The guy thought about it.  
\- I know, Jack, I was not the best father ...  
\- You wanted to kill me.  
\- Well, all parents have bad days.  
\- You are not my father.  
Lucifer was hurt by this, but he tried not to focus on it.  
\- I wanted a great future for you and me. Did not work out. I admit, it's my fault.  
\- And what, you want a second try?  
\- I have not it. Even if he wanted to, the Empty provided for everything.  
Lucifer twists the sleeve of his shirt. An unknown symbol on the wrist is lit.  
\- I'm connected with her. She won't let me go. After the battle, I must go back to her. These are the terms of the deal.  
Jack was plagued by doubts. Should you trust the devil? Even if he is your father.  
\- I have few opportunities. But you, my son, can become a queen. My grand endgame.  
\- How?  
The devil smiles.

The Winchesters drive back to the bunker.  
\- The son of a bitch did not deceive.  
\- While. Sam says.  
\- Lucifer is enthusiastic, but to be honest, Sammy, I'm not sure about his plan.  
\- When were we even sure?  
\- And that's true.  
The car is accelerating. Nothing to the bunker.

The bunker opens. The Winchesters find a gloomy Michael, a pleased Lucifer and a pensive Jack inside.  
\- Well? Did you rate my joke?  
\- Yes, as idiotic as yourself.  
\- It is a sin to offend the one who gave you hope.  
\- Is everything okay? - Sam asks Jack.  
He nods, but hesitantly.  
\- We had a great chat with the kid. Isn't that right, son?  
\- What did you tell him? - Dean frowned.  
\- Just what he needs to know. But that doesn't concern you. Better give me my weapon already.  
\- Not so fast. First, we need to discuss an action plan.  
Lucifer rolls his eyes.  
\- And find Chuck.  
\- Rowena has a tracking spell on blood, - Sam recalls. - But it's not safe. Chuck may notice and we will lose the effect of surprise.  
\- You don’t need a spell.  
They all turn around. It is Death with a scythe that came.  
\- I know where God is.

Dean walks into the kitchen where Mikhail is sitting. After Death gave the coordinates of God, he left the others and retired here. Dean feared that he might change his mind and side with Chuck.  
\- I know what you're thinking, Dean Winchester. Archangels can read human thoughts.  
\- Then tell me, are my fears justified?  
\- I was created to serve him. I admired my father, I was ready to do everything for him. I fought for him, killed for him. And I thought it was right.  
Dean understands Michael. He understands like no other.  
\- I was a good son and a bad brother. And that was my biggest mistake. When Cas showed me my father's true appearance, I realized that everything I believed in was a lie.  
\- Do not make yourself an idol.  
\- I was angry and endlessly lost. And the only one who helped me then was Adam. He was with me in a cage, he was with me here on earth. I am deeply indebted to him. I don't know people well, but for me he was the best of you all.  
Dean looks down.  
\- When Sam and I first found out about him, I got angry. It was unpleasant for me to learn that my father was deceiving us. And yet, I was jealous of Adam.  
Mikhail listened attentively to Winchester.  
\- He had a childhood, a happy childhood without monsters and hunting. Birthday cakes and baseball games. I understand it sounds stupid ...  
\- Not at all.  
\- And when Death presented me with a choice, I chose Sam. I've always chosen him. Although I had to fight for both.  
\- He wanted to find a job or go to study. He wanted to move on. He had so many plans.  
\- He did not deserve such a fate. He had to live.  
\- You're right. And for the sake of Adam, for the memory of him, I will go for it. God may never have been on your side, but you have an archangel. I'm with you. 

All participants in the conspiracy against God headed for the exit from the bunker. Dean brought up the rear. Before closing the bunker, he takes one last look at the building that has become his home. The gaze lingers on the table, where now not two names are engraved, but five. The closest. Family.  
Dean Winchester leaves.  
And turns off the light.

\- I can't believe we're going for it. - Sam loads the bag into the trunk.  
\- If someone had told me ten years ago that I would have made a deal with the devil, I would have gotten a tambourine.  
Sam puts his hands in his pockets.  
\- Dean, are we doing this right?  
\- I don’t know, Sammy.  
\- Maybe this time everything will be different and we will succeed.  
\- Let's hope, for now, - Dean looks inside the trunk. - We have a job. - and closes the lid.

The guys are driving. The AC / DC song "Back in black" is playing. Dean is driving, Sam is in the passenger seat. Behind are Michael, Jack and Lucifer. Dean doesn't hold back a grin as he glances into the salon rearview mirror. He smiles.   
\- What are you doing? - Sam asks.  
\- I just remembered something.  
The Impala picks up speed.

By noon, the guys arrive at the place. Wrought iron gates, rows of graves. After so many years, they returned here. At the Detroit cemetery.  
\- What did I tell you Sammy? Whatever you do, whatever choice you make, we will always be here.  
\- I'm Sam. Only Dean can call me that.  
\- Ok, Samantha.  
Dean opens the trunk. Pulls out a golden blade. Jack is standing nearby. Now or never.  
\- Jack?  
\- Yes, Dean?  
\- I just wanted to say, - it is clear with what difficulty Winchester is given these words. - I was wrong. From the very beginning, I did not believe that you could become a good person. And then, when my mother died, my roof finally blew off. I forgot about everything you did for us. Made for family. The truth is, Jack, you are the best of us.  
\- Why does this sound like goodbye?  
\- Who knows how it will end. Take care of yourself, kid.  
Jack gives Dean an impulsive hug. He, not expecting such a gesture, awkwardly hugs back. Sam, watching the scene from the sidelines, smiles.  
Meanwhile, Michael approaches Lucifer.  
\- What? Will you hug me too?  
\- I regret.  
\- What?  
\- I'm sorry I did this to you. Lucifer, you were my brother. I raised you. Loved you in a way that no one else can love. - Mikhail glanced at the Winchesters. - Nearly.  
\- I suggested that you come with me.  
\- I know.  
Lucifer looks at his brother intently. They really had a very strong relationship. Once upon a time. A long time ago.  
\- Come on, you will still cling to my shoulder, cry and we will spin in a dance.  
\- I just want you to know that I'm glad to fight with you today, shoulder to shoulder.  
Lucifer said nothing. But in the depths of the archangel's soul, crushed by Hell, the line came through: Me too, brother. So do I.

Two entered the cemetery. A familiar character materialized behind them.  
\- What, came to offer a white flag?  
The Winchesters turned to face Chuck. The smile on the god's face disappeared.  
\- Hello, father, - said Dean, or rather Michael in Dean's body.  
Flashback.  
\- In addition to weapons, my brother and I will need something else.  
\- What? - Dean asked.  
\- Our true vessels.  
\- It will not happen, - said Sam.  
\- Spears and swords are good, but to really fight back, we need all the power. And as much as I would like to admit it, only you can give it to us.  
\- No - Sam was adamant.  
\- He's connected to the Empty, - Jack said. - She left him a mark. As much as he wants to, he cannot leave her. She'll pick him up anyway as soon as it's over.  
\- So what are you now, her pet? - Dean could not resist the mockery.  
\- How rough.  
\- And do you believe his words? - Sam asks Jack.  
\- Yes, I believe.  
Sam looked at Dean.  
A little later. Already in Detroit.  
\- Up your nose, Sam. Today is such a wonderful day.  
Sam removes the handcuffs from Lucifer. Dean and Mikhail are standing side by side opposite each other.  
\- Is everyone ready? - Michael asks.  
\- I am, - the devil said with a smile.  
Dean and Sam exchanged glances. Dean's eyes read, "I'm with you, Sammy."  
The agreement was pronounced synchronously.  
Nowadays.  
\- Apparently the Winchesters finally despaired, since they resorted to your help.  
A blade appeared in Mikhail's hands. A spear appeared in Lucifer's hand.  
\- And let's do this: you will fight with each other, and whoever wins will have the opportunity to create a new world with me, - looks at Lucifer. - or return those who have been lost. - looks at Mikhail. - Think.  
The brothers looked at each other. What would Jack want? What would Adam like?  
Support or betray?  
\- You know what, daddy, - Lucifer finally answers. - Screw you.  
\- Well, apparently you have to get your hands dirty.  
The clash of the titans begins.

Michael and Lucifer are united. In the silence of the cemetery, the sounds of blows are heard. There are flashes everywhere, metal clinking. The earth is shaking. Things get more complicated when Chuck clones himself. And now he is not alone. There are two of them. The brothers fight back to back, shoulder to shoulder. But the battle with God is a completely different level. At one point, Lucifer allows himself to be wrong. And this mistake becomes fatal. Chuck stabs his son with a sword. A flash illuminates the younger Winchester's face, announcing the death of the archangel.   
\- No! - this is Jack.  
\- Brother! - Mikhail whispers, amazed.  
\- Still want to fight against me?  
Michael looks at the body that has become empty, as Dean Winchester once looked at the body of his deceased brother. And then, with the same anger in his eyes, turns to Chuck. And goes on the attack.  
Michael was a more skilled warrior. And no wonder. It was created for this. Lead the heavenly army. But even his skills and rage were not enough to resist the god. Soon, the cemetery was lit up with another flash.  
Jack walked over to the bodies. Kneel down. Two brothers. The heads of both are tilted towards each other. Michael's right hand almost touches Lucifer's left hand. The blood of the Winchesters irrigates the earth, mixing and going into the bowels of the soil. The scorched wings are clearly visible in the midday sun.  
\- You don’t have to bother, - Chuck concludes.  
God snaps his fingers and ... nothing comes out.  
Tries again. Nothing.  
Jack rises from his knees and walks over to Chuck. There is no trace of fear or doubt on his face. Only determination. The Winchesters and Cas would be proud of him.  
The Nephilim grabs the grandfather by the head. His eyes are burning with fire. Streams of divine power circulate from Chuck to Jack.  
\- What happened?  
\- You lose, Chuck.  
Flashback.  
\- I'm just a pawn here. But you, my son, can become a queen. My grand endgame.  
\- How?  
\- Having returned from the Empty, you acquired the ability to absorb energy.  
Jack remembers withered flowers.  
\- And how will this help me in the fight against God?  
A little later. In conversation with the Winchesters.  
\- I can absorb his power. It needed someone to make him use it in order to take advantage of it.  
\- And then we go out with my brother, - sums up Lucifer.  
Nowadays.  
\- That's why the Winchesters and my favorites. Always keep fighting.  
\- You killed your own sons. Destroyed almost all worlds.  
\- And now, will you kill me?  
Jack thinks about it.  
\- This, Winchesters, is your essence. You are natural born killers.  
\- They weren't like that. And I'm not like that.  
The former god frowns.  
\- Goodbye, Chuck.  
Jack snaps his fingers.

Chuck finds himself in pitch darkness. Nothing around. No sound. And so ... empty.  
\- No! No! Noooo!

Dean Winchester wakes up in the Impala. Sam is sleeping next to him in the passenger seat. Dean pushes his brother.  
\- Hey, wake up.  
\- What? Where are we?  
\- I have no idea. The head is a complete mess.  
Suddenly, the radio turns on and a familiar voice calls out to the brothers:  
\- Dean? Sam?  
\- Jack?  
\- There’s a bad connection, and I’m still not very good at everything.  
\- What's going on here? I don’t get it, - Dean needs answers.  
\- Don't you remember?  
The brothers exchange glances. And memories flash by. Michael. Lucifer. Consent. Battle. Death.  
\- So we're dead?  
\- Unfortunately yes.  
\- And Chuck?  
\- I sent him into the empty.  
\- So you did it?  
\- Yes.  
\- So you, new god? - Sam suggests.  
\- I am me, but I understand what you mean.  
\- And Amara?  
\- With me. We are in harmony with her.  
\- And what about people? - Sam wanted to know everything.  
\- I'm working on it. That is why I cannot be with you now.  
\- You're doing well, Jack. - praises the guy Dean.  
\- I'm sorry you had to die.  
\- Wait, where are we now?  
\- What do you see in front of you?  
\- Sam and I are in the Impala. And there is a road ahead.  
\- So, for you heaven is a road.  
\- Wait, are we on heaven? - Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
\- Yes, and if you go along the road, you will meet those you lost. Everyone who was dear to you.  
\- But what about the rule that everyone has their own heaven?   
Sam remembered how he and Ash talked years ago about how heaven works.  
\- Everything can be changed if you really want to.  
\- You did it all yourself? - Dean wonders.  
\- Cas helped.  
Dean smiles.  
\- But you can return to earth. The choice is yours.  
Difficult choice.  
\- What if we want to have a beer with you or just talk?- Sam asks.  
\- I will come.  
Dean and Sam look at each other. They deserve a rest, don't they?  
\- You know, Jack, we'll probably stay here, - Dean says.  
\- Goodbye guys.  
\- See you, Jack, - Sam concludes.  
The radio tape recorder falls silent.  
\- Chuck no longer controls our lives, - Sam still finds it hard to believe what happened.  
\- Finally free.  
The brothers watch the sunset.  
\- Hey, Sammy, what about a house with a white fence, a dog and a barbecue on the weekends? - Dean teases brother.  
\- When it comes down to it, - Sam looks around the space. - There is always you and me. It was always you and me.  
Dean's heart warms, even though he tries not to show it. Looking for something in the glove compartment. Pulls out a cassette. Inserts into the radio. The song "Carry on my wayward son" by the group "Kansas" is played.  
\- Seriously, Dean?  
\- The main rule, Sammy. The driver chooses the music, the passenger keeps his mouth shut in a rag.  
The brother discards the box.  
\- Jerk.  
\- Bitch.  
The car starts to move.  
Ahead is a road that will last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Endgame (from German. Endspiel - "final game") - the final part of a chess or checkers game, after most of the pieces have been exchanged. As a rule, in the endgame the main task is not to checkmate, but to queen the pawn, and thus achieve a decisive material advantage.


End file.
